Black and Silver
by issaxchan
Summary: I had always thought that high school was all about fun, love and friendship. Of course, who in their right mind would think that high school would involve things such as mafia? I should have never associated myself with that silver-haired delinquent.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: I had always thought that high school was all about fun, love and friendship. Of course, who in their right mind would think that high school would involve things such as mafia? *sigh* I should have never associated myself with that silver-haired delinquent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black and Silver<strong>

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The sky was cloudless tonight.

The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly.

It was such a beautiful night.

I could have just stared at the sky all night long, if it weren't for one simple problem:

I was taken hostage –

On the edge of a tall building for only heaven knows how high –

And carried by a man in one hand like I'm some sort of baggage.

If my mouth wasn't covered by duct tape, I swear I would have shouted 'til my lungs gave out. Instead, I cried off tears that were worth a lifetime. My eyes hurt as hell, my vision begun swirling and my head started aching. I'm sure I would vomit anytime now.

Seriously, I had never thought that my day would end like this.

Everything had started so smoothly, like the usual.

I got up in the morning, go to school, hang out with my friends, and then go back home. So, why did it end up in a mess? This was supposed to be an ordinary day!

Ah, now I remember.

It was because of him.

Yes, that silver-haired delinquent classmate of mine.

I had never talked to him even once. He was a delinquent who seldom come to class because he was too busy visiting this _Juudaime_-person from the other section. Thanks to his rough personality and image, I made a mental note that he's bad influence and never to associate with. Who would've thought that by coincidentally meeting him in the streets would lead to such predicament?

*sigh*

And here I was thinking that I was just supposed to buy a can of coffee in the convenience store...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! My very first fanfic! Hooray!**

**I hope it turn out ok. I know that for a newbie, the first chapter was too short. Originally, I didn't plan for a prologue, but I just felt that I had to. So yeah, please excuse my inexperience.**

**The next chapter would be longer, promise. **

**Read and review, please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: I had always thought that high school was all about fun, love and friendship. Of course, who in their right mind would think that high school would involve things such as mafia? *sigh* I should have never associated myself with that silver-haired delinquent. **

* * *

><p><strong>Black and Silver<strong>

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Greetings**

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I awoke at the alarm of my digital clock.

It's been a month since the start of my freshman year in high school. I had always been eager to enter high school and now that I have, everyday seemed exciting to me.

I gave a big yawn then stretched out my arms over my head.

A soft knock came from the door and a voice from the other side said, "Time to get up, dear. The breakfast's ready."

"Sure, mom," I replied as I got up from bed. "I'll just get ready for school."

* * *

><p>After leaving the house, I went to the bookstore along the shopping district where I usually meet up with my friends to walk together to school.<p>

"Good morning, Yuki!" greeted my brunette friend as she caught sight of me.

I smiled at her and greeted back, "Good morning, Ayame!" I immediately noticed that someone's still missing so I asked where Mina is.

"She sent me an email earlier," replied Ayame. "She said that they have morning practice in volleyball so she'll just meet us in school."

"Oh, okay. Well, Mina has always loved volleyball. I hope she'll become a regular in the varsity soon."

Ayame, Mina and I were friends since junior high. The three of us attended Midori Middle School and I was so happy when I heard that the three of us will be attending Namimori High school. Although I was not in the same class as Ayame and Mina, it was good enough for me that we meet each other everyday.

Just as we reached the front gate of Nami High, the school's morning bell chimes across the campus. Thank God we arrived just in time! If we arrive a second later, then –

"So, just because you're now in high school you think it is alright for you to arrive late for class?" said a low menacing voice behind us.

I flinched upon hearing his words. Slowly, I turned my head around and saw the raven-haired guy everyone in school was afraid of. Everyone knows who Hibari-san is. Even back in our middle school, we all knew of his reputation as an excellent and merciless fighter. No matter who the opponent is, they would always end up beaten on the ground after he said the words –

"I'll bite you to death."

My brain immediately started working for an excuse – anything – that will save my life when someone cut me off.

"H-Hibari-san! No... This is... Uhmm..." stuttered the shivering guy. He raised his hand frantically as if to say 'I surrender'.

"Bastard! How dare you raise your tonfas in front of Juudaime! We would have arrived in time if you didn't stand there and block our way!" the silver-haired guy also raised his hand, though it looked like he was going to punch the guy in front of him.

"Wew~ For a second, I thought Hibari-san was talking to us," whispered Ayame on my side. Apparently, she was also sweating out of nervousness. "Come on! We better leave before he decides to bite us to death for staring." She pulled me by the hand towards the building.

I turned to look again at the fiasco over the front gate. The brunette guy grew paler while the silver guy was still cursing at the top of his voice. Of course, no matter what they do, they'd still end up beaten to pulp. It is Hibari-san they're dealing with, after all.

* * *

><p>The bell rang which indicates the end of our first period. I scanned through my notes to check if I missed anything, and upon being satisfied with it, I neatly placed it under my desk. I glanced to my right and saw Haru-chan also organizing her notes.<p>

I don't usually add the suffix _–chan _to my friends, but Haru-chan insisted that I call her that way. Haru-chan also attended Midori Middle School though I can't say that we were close friends back then. Now that we're in the same class, I learned that she's really sweet and easy to get along with. I wonder why we never became friends back in junior high.

Upon noticing my gaze, she turned and smiled up to me, "Asano-sensei teaches the lecture way too fast. It's really hard keeping up with him so Haru have to organize her notes before she forgets the lecture!"

I also learned that she's fond of using third-person to refer to herself. "I know right? I also scan over my notes every after his class to see if I missed anything," I said to her.

We both laughed, then I offered to help her with her notes and she agreed.

Second period soon started and the class was now silently listening to the lecture. Fujiwara-sensei wrote down sets of math problems on the board and called out individuals to answer each item. Worried that I might be called next, I was completely focused in answering the problem in a piece of paper when suddenly the classroom door flung open with a loud thud. I heard Haru-chan exclaimed _hahi _beside me. Startled as I was, I quickly looked up to see what caused the noise.

My attention was immediately caught by the flock of silver hair. "Hahi! Gokudera-san, what happened to you? And where have you been? You've missed first period!" exclaimed Haru-chan completely forgetting that we're in the middle of class. Realizing what she did, she instantly turned red and lowered her head.

Now I know why Haru-chan and I weren't friends back in middle school. She had bizarre group of friends, including the delinquent in our class. I'm amazed at how she managed to get acquainted with Gokudera-san.

I heard the silver-haired teen click his tongue. I looked at him and saw that his face was covered with bandages. I remembered what happened earlier at the front gate and realized that he must have went to the infirmary after being beaten up by Hibari-san. I suppose the other guy with him must have met the same ordeals.

"You're late again, Gokudera. And it seems like you've got yourself into a fight. Seriously, if you're attending this school, at least behave decently and don't ruin the school's reputation," said Fujiwara-sensei. Gokudera-san gave him a scowl, at which sensei flinched. Nervously, Fujiwara-sensei told him to sit down. I heard sensei murmur things like '_if it weren't for his high scores..._' before returning to his lecture.

That's right. Despite the fact that Gokudera-san is a downright delinquent who was always late for class and never seem to listen to lectures, he always correctly answers the questions the teachers throw at him.

Of course I was irritated that someone like him who doesn't give an effort at studying was better than me. I mean, come on! I study every night so I wouldn't lag behind, while he goofs off but still manage to stay on top of the class. Really, it gets on my nerve.

I glanced back at him, at the corner of the room, expecting that he'll be staring off outside the window. Heck, that's what he always does! Instead, I was surprised to see that a pair of green eyes was also looking back at me. I immediately turned my head to front.

OMG! That was so stupid of me! Did he notice me looking at him? Ahh! Of course he did! He was directly looking at me!

I screamed inside my head.

Wait. Calm down. Calm down... He just saw me looking at him; it's not something to get worked up, right? It's not like he'll start bullying me just because I looked back at him.

I buried my face down in my notebook and tried to compose myself. I took a deep breath and looked down on my notes. I should just focus in answering these problems.

* * *

><p>Finally, the last bell for the day rang throughout the campus. Soon, everyone in class prepared to leave while others were getting ready for club activities.<p>

I was also preparing to leave when Haru-chan called out to me, "Yuki-chan, are you free this afternoon?" I tilted my head questioningly and she continued, "Kyoko-chan and I were planning to drop by the pastry shop across the school. Well, I was wondering if you'd want to join us – Ah, Ayame-chan and Mina-chan can also come along if it's alright with them."

"Really? That sounds fun!" I said, "I'll just go over to their room, and ask them."

"They're in class 1-3, right? Kyoko-chan's also there, let me come with you," Haru-chan stood up and quickly took her things. I nod my head in response and we both walked towards the other classroom.

"Mina said she's sorry but she can't walk home with us today," Ayame told me after arriving in their room. "It seems like they also have practice after class. But I'm willing to go to the pastry shop with you guys. I heard that the cakes they serve over there are delicious!"

"Hahi! Haru thinks so, too! We should definitely eat there!" Haru-chan exclaimed, "Kyoko-chan said that there're new flavors out today!

Kyoko gave a soft laugh then said, "I saw it earlier this morning while walking to school. They have this big sign board with new flavors of the month."

I wasn't really familiar with Kyoko. Haru-chan introduced me to her during our first week of school. Though we barely talk to each other, Kyoko was really kind and friendly. I heard that she was popular back in middle school. Though, judging on how the guys in her class keep glancing at her, I can tell that she's still popular.

"Then we better hurry. I hope the cakes are still available," I said.

* * *

><p>The four of us took our time in selecting which cake to buy. In the end we decided to buy different flavors for each of us, and then we can share our piece with each other. That way, we can all have a taste of the different slices of cakes.<p>

By the time we finished eating our cakes and left the shop, I was surprised to see that the sun was already setting. I guess it's true that time flies by when you're having fun. Soon, I received a call from my mom telling me that it was already getting dark, and that I should go home. I bid my friends goodbye and promised to meet up again at the bookstore tomorrow morning before school.

As I was on my way back home, I thought about how delicious the cakes at the pastry shop were, and that next time, Mina should come with us.

I stared over the horizon and watched the sunset with red and orange hues scattered over the sky. I remembered that Fujiwara-sensei gave us an assignment just because Gokudera-kun arrived late for his class. I sighed and hoped that I would be able to finish it tonight. I dread that the questions seemed impossible to answer.

Nevertheless, I would soon realize that all the worries I have at that time were nothing compared to the ones I would have later that night.

After all, the day was still far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Well, how was it?**

**I hope the pace of the story wasn't too slow. I wanted to portray at how ordinary the protagonist was. Also, I wanted to avoid her interacting with the KHR casts too forcefully, so I decided to take it slow with the introductions.**

**Don't worry; the other casts will be introduced in the next chapter! :)**

**Ayame and Mina are OC. I just thought that having the protagonist friends with Haru since middle school was a bit too forward so I made new characters to fill in the part of the protagonist's friends.**

**Read and review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: I had always thought that high school was all about fun, love and friendship. Of course, who in their right mind would think that high school would involve things such as mafia? *sigh* I should have never associated myself with that silver-haired delinquent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black and Silver<strong>

**Chapter 3:** **Midnight Nightmare**

_Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok..._

"Add 35... Multiply by _Y_..."

_Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok..._

"Divide by 19... Then square root... Integrate... So what is _X_... _X _is... is... Ugh! I give up! What does _'integrate'_ even mean?"

I had been trying to answer my Math assignment for more than three hours now. I knew Fujiwara-sensei would give us problems even University students would have a hard time answering. He wanted to make sure that Gokudera-san won't be able to answer it. That Gokudera! It was his fault we even had this assignment. Well, maybe not entirely because Hibari-san took his time in beating up the delinquent, but since I was too scared to blame Hibari-san even in my own thoughts, I blame it all to that silver-haired guy.

I placed down my pen and stretched out my arms. I glanced over the wall clock and saw that it was already past 11:30 in the evening. I stood up, and felt that my back was already strained for all those hours of sitting. "Time for midnight snack."

I wondered what I could eat in the fridge. My mom has the habit of storing food that's only enough for a week. '_We'll just buy some more if it's not enough rather than buy too much and waste the leftovers_,' is what Mom would say whenever we shop for groceries.

The house was now quiet; of course, my family would have been asleep by this time. Seeing that there's not much to eat in the fridge, I resort to making myself a sandwich. Surprisingly, I was having fun while preparing the sandwich. I guess that dreadful assignment managed to affect my emotional welfare. It caused me to feel happiness at such simple things. I took a bite in the sandwich I made and thought to myself that I might as well have something to drink with it. I checked the fridge again, and saw a carton of milk. For a moment I contemplated whether to drinking the milk but decided to buy coffee instead in the convenience store. I had read in some article that milk can cause drowsiness, and that's the last thing I need right now.

* * *

><p><em>The night is warm,<em> I thought to myself while walking to the convenience store a couple of blocks away from my house. In just two months, it'll be summer holidays. Yes, I know it's too early for me to get excited, heck, it's not even mid-term yet! But the heat gives me images of swimming pools and beaches, I just couldn't resist.

Brushing off the thought of summer holiday aside, I still have to worry about my Math assignment. I took out my phone and checked the time: 12 midnight.

Sigh.

"I hope there won't be any punishment just in case I couldn't manage to pass it tomorrow," feeling dismayed, I stared up the night sky. At least the stars give me comfort. I let out another sigh and was about to turn by the corner of the street when something caught my eye.

A faint glow of red and violet light floats over the bridge, a couple of miles away. At first it seemed like the lights were caused by the reflection of the stars in the river, but I noticed that the faint glow of lights moved around as if someone was playing with fireworks. For a second, I thought of ignoring it, but finally decided to check it out since it'll only take a couple of minutes.

"I wonder what those lights are," I thought to myself as I made quick steps towards the bridge. "Are those fireworks? Though the way it lights is really unusual. Maybe it's a new kind of fireworks, and they're testing it." I felt excited as I imagined what kind of sparks and patterns the fireworks would have. I looked again to where the lights are and saw that the red light was slowly diminishing. The thought that the testing of the fireworks might be over crossed my mind. I dreaded that I might not make it in time, so I started running as fast as I could towards the bridge.

As I was nearing the foot of the bridge, a sudden thought made me stop on my tracks. What if it wasn't fireworks? What if it was something else? I glanced over the bridge and tried to recognize what those lights really are. I almost laughed at my self when I thought that it might be UFOs. Well, I am almost there; just a simple peek won't hurt. I'll just scream as loud as I can if it's something life threatening.

I slowly made my way towards the bridge. I took out my cellphone and immediately had the police hotline on speed dial just in case it is dangerous.

The red light is continually diminishing its glow, while the violet light was steadily shining. As I walked closer, I noticed that what I'm seeing aren't lights, they're flames. I was initially confused by the oddly colored flames when I heard a familiar voice. Though at first I couldn't recognize whose voice it was, but the way the guy curses and shout vaguely reminds me of the silver-haired delinquent back at school.

"Damn you! Using such tricks and calling for help! You guys are really the scum of the mafia world!" I heard him shout.

_What? Is that Gokudera-san? Is he in a fight with someone? Ugh... I shouldn't have come! I don't want to get involved in this kind of mess. _I repeatedly scolded myself for letting my curiosity out of hand.

_Oh God please don't let them notice me. I swear I won't wonder off out at night ever again._ I turned and tried to get away as quietly as possible. _But still, I wonder what those flames are..._ I glanced back just to make certain when all of a sudden violet flames came rushing down at me and wrapped itself around my body that I didn't even have the time to scream.

I was horrified that I thought I was about to get burned. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of being on fire but instead I only felt warmth and the tight binding around my body. I opened my eyes and was confused that the fire around me wasn't burning. Maybe I was dreaming. Just as I was about to feel relieved, I was abruptly pulled towards the other end of this violet rope-liked flame. I thought that the force was too strong that I almost flew towards the center of the bridge, when I realized that the flame itself was lifting me towards the other end.

I stumbled down by the feet of a man, and judging by the size of his shoes, he's probably an adult, or at least a very large man. "Oho~ What _eez_ this?" said the man holding the other end of the violet flame rope, "Your f-friend?" He chuckled menacingly as he placed the sharp end of a knife below my chin to lift my head up. My body started to shake uncontrollably.

_Oh my God! Wh-what is this? Is he criminal? Why is he threatening me with a knife? Shouldn't the police have jailed these types of people?_

I wanted to glance up and look at the man's face, but fear of getting instantly killed by him kept me from doing anything. I kept my eyes down and just looked on the ground. Another man came up to me and snatched the phone from my hand, which I unconsciously gripped tightly due to all this confusion. "Seems like she was planning to call the cops," he said. I was surprised at his words, and swiftly turned my head to him, earning myself a slight cut from the knife under my chin. I saw that the man who took my phone has a firm body built, like the ones I see in action movies. He has sandy blonde hair, which was trimmed on the side and its long tail tied at the back. I instantly thought that he's from another country.

"So she _eez_ your friend, eh, Storm Guardian? But you should've told 'er that calling the cops _eez_ against the rules of the mafia," said the man with the knife. He motioned towards the guy crouching on the ground. I followed my gaze to him and brought my eyes to meet a pair of green ones.

There, on the other side of the bridge, was Gokudera-san. He was surprised and confused in seeing me in front of him. The moment I made eye contact with him, my tears started to flow. Even though I was filled fear, I felt a bit of relief when I saw him in front of me.

_I'm not alone. I'm sure Gokudera-san can find a way to get the both of us out of here. He's good in fights, right? He'll definitely find a way._

"Aniello, dispose that girl. I'll take care of the Storm Guardian."

"Alright, but make it quick."

The man with the knife grabbed me by the neck, "Sorry, miss. But it's unfortunate for you to try and help the Vongola Guardian." More tears flowed down my eyes as he was strangling me.

"You bastard! Let go of her!" I heard Gokudera-san shout. Red flames burst from his right hand. He was about to charge in to us, when he was intercepted by the blonde man. "Whoa! Don't be so hasty. After she died, you'll soon join her," the blonde man said and hit Gokudera-san by the stomach. The impact of the punch was so strong that Gokudera-san almost fell off the bridge. "Damn, you!" cursed Gokudera-san under his breath as he cough off blood.

Soon my vision began to blur. I can only recognize the violet and red flames swaying around my view. _Is this the end for me? Moments ago, I was only worrying about my assignment, but now, even if I worry for my life, there's nothing I can do. I wonder what my mom would think once she found out that I died in the middle of the night. I'm sure they'll be surprised that I went outside at such a late hour .It'll be hilarious once the headlines of the news paper say 'A first year high school girl died on her way to the convenience store for a can of coffee'. _I felt myself smile a bit in this thought. As I was about to loose consciousness, blue flames clouded my vision, and I felt myself got loose from the tight binding around my body and grip around my neck. I coughed violently as I tried to catch my breath.

Once my consciousness stabilized, I felt someone's warm embrace around me. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Yamamoto-san, the rookie from the baseball club, gently carrying me on his arms.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," he said with a soft smile on his face. The blue flames were smoothly pouring down on us and I felt secured in his arms. It's like the flames were washing all my worries away. "My flame's attribute is tranquillity, it'll help you calm down," he added. I didn't know what he mean, but I am unnaturally calm, despite the fact that there are two criminals loose that could possibly kill us anytime now.

_Ah! That's right!_

"Yamamoto-san! Thank goodness! We have to call the police! And Gokudera-san, he –"

"Yuki Minamoto-san, right? Don't worry. Gokudera can handle himself," Yamamoto-san said to me. I was surprise in what he said, knowing that Gokudera-san had taken a lot of injuries from those two. He even coughed off blood! "We have to get you to a hospital first."

"Wha – ? No! We have to help Gokudera-san!" I pushed him aside and ran pass him.

I realized that we were by the riverside. _How did we get here from way over the bridge? Did we fall off? Ah! I don't have time to think about this, I have to go to Gokudera-san! If only they didn't take my cellphone, I would've called the police!_

As I reached the bridge, I saw yellow colored flame sturdily blazing over the red and violet flames. "I don't need your help, lawn-head!" protested the guy I was worried about. "What was that? Comrades should always help each other TO THE EXTREME!" exclaimed the guy beside him, raising both his arms. Again, I was confused at what was happening and I noticed that Gokudera-san's injuries were miraculously gone. "What are you two herbivores doing here? The curfew time has long passed," said, unbelievably, by the head prefect of Namimori High.

"Oh, Hibari! Did you also come here to help TO THE EXTREME?"

"No, I'm only here to dispose of the garbage that's disturbing the peace in Namimori. And it seems like the two of you are also disturbing the peace," Hibari-san raised his tonfas threateningly. Violet flames were coated around his tonfas.

_What the hell's going on?_

"I told you. There's nothing to worry about," Yamamoto-san said behind me. "Both Senpai and Hibari-san are on Gokudera's side. Those two guys are no match for them." I looked at him and he gave a soft laugh.

"A-are the four of you friends?" was the only thing I managed to say with all these confusion in my head. At the very least, I know Hibari-san and Gokudara-san aren't friends. The head prefect just beat the crap out of Gokudera-san earlier this morning, and friends don't do that to each other.

Yamamoto-san scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, you could put it that way. We're related in a very unusual way." Once more, I didn't understand what he meant.

"Four Guardians in one night? Must be our lucky day, Ramil!" said Aniello. His violet flame ropes blazed even more brightly than before.

"Ah hm hm hm~ The boss will be very pleased," said his companion. Ramil then took out an oddly decorated box and fiery violet flames lit over his right arm. I wasn't sure what I was seeing, but it seemed like he inserted the flames inside the box. Moments later, violet flamed ropes, the same as Aniello's, appeared in front of him. "You, Vongolas, are finished!"

The violet ropes grew larger and larger, until they're about as big as the electric poles. Soon, the ropes then changed its form into what seemed like giant snakes. Is this for real? I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like I'm in a sci-fi movie! How the hell are we supposed to beat those two gigantic snakes? And by the looks of those two guys, they're a total villain whose only goal was to kill the protagonists, us!

I took a step back, prepared to run away once opportunity comes. I glanced over to Yamamoto-san, and was amazed that instead of preparing to escape like me, he seemed determined in facing the enemies. "Minamoto-san, it'll be dangerous if you stay here. So I suggest that you get away as far as possible," he said without looking at me. His eyes were completely focused to the two large snakes floating over head. It was only then that I noticed he was holding a sword. Earlier, I thought that the thing hanging on his back was a baseball bat.

"WHA – ? Yamamoto-san! How did you manage to have a sword? That's dangerous! You shouldn't hold one even if we're in this kind of situation! You might accidentally cut yourself or – " I was cut off when suddenly, one of the violet snakes plunges down to attack me.

"Really, girls are irritatingly noisy!" said Ramil.

_Noisy? But that's the first time I said anything in front of you!_ I thought angrily. _Wait. _I opened my eyes. _I'm still alive?_

I glanced up and saw disks coated with red flames hovering over me. Yamamoto-san had stood in front of me positioned to cover me from anymore attacks. "Tsk! Hey, you baseball idiot! Get that woman out of here! She'll only be a burden to us," shouted Gokudera-san over his shoulder. He was standing right in front of me and Yamamoto-san with a big red disk shielding the three of us from the attacking snake.

I wanted to protest at what he said, heck, I'll even throw a rock on that big head of his if there was any within my reach. But before I could even do anything, Yamamoto-san swiftly carried me on his arms and said, "I'll go ahead," to Gokudera-san.

"Do you think we'll let anyone of you get away? Get them, Serpente!" ordered Aniello. The other giant snake charged in towards us, but was intercepted by a yellow kangaroo. "I'll defeat you TO THE EXTREME! Let's go Kangaryū!" like some transformation in a fighting anime, Kyoko's brother blazed up with yellow flames. The flames were then concentrated on his right fist and hit the snake under its jaw.

The yellow flame was so bright that I had to turn my eyes away. _I didn't know that Kyoko's brother was this strong, I wonder if Kyoko also has such hidden strength, and such bizarre flames._

"Alright, Senpai!" cheered Yamamoto-san beside me. He turned to look at me and said, "Well, we better get going, Minamoto-san." He tightened his grip on me and I was embarrassed at how physically close he is to me.

Yamamoto-san was about to run when we were immediately thrown by the side. I tumbled over the edge of the bridge while Yamamoto-san fell off into the river. "Yamamoto-san!" I called out to him. _I don't understand. Why did we suddenly fly off?_

I heard someone laugh, the kind of laugh that only villains can pull off. "Have you brats forgotten? The cloud flames' attribute is propagation," Aniello said as he motioned to what was in front of him. Hundreds of violet flamed snakes were scattered around, all intent to bite us with just a simple snap of the finger from their master.

"Good work, Aniello. But you should've made sure that the Rain Guardian was dead before throwing him off to the river," said Ramil as he walks up to Aniello with his giant snake hovering over him. "We'll deal with him after we're finished with these brats," replied the latter.

"Oh yeah? I can handle the both of you on my own, you scum!" cursed Gokudera-san. The red flames burned up, that I can almost feel its heat and intensity at such a distance. "Beside, that kind of attack won't even hurt that baseball idiot!" he smirked arrogantly.

"I'll wipe off that smirk off your face you brat!"

"I'll take you guys on too! TO THE EXTREME!"

Both sides charged on to each other, flames flew everywhere. I started to feel dizzy with all the commotion and I still don't understand what was happening. Soon, the ground begins to shake.

_Oh, great! Now it's an earth quake? Just how worse could this night be?_

As the ground shakes, large spikes emerged from the ground. Last time I checked, earth quakes don't cause spikes to form from earth. The bridge began to break, as more spikes grew out from it. Moments later, the foundation of the bridge shattered, and everything came crushing down the river. As I was already by the edge of the bridge, I fell down by the riverside. I quickly got on my feet and ran away from the falling debris.

"It's really annoying how you herbivores keep ignoring me," said a low voice which brings chill to anyone who hears it in Namimori High. Hibari-san stood on top of a spike in the middle of the river. I noticed that there was something moving on his shoulders. "Roll, needle ball form," he said lazily.

There was one, two, three… countless balls of needles appeared all around the river.

"Hibari! You should have warned us before you attack TO THE EXTREME!" Kyoko's brother shouted as he emerged from the water.

"Che! You bastard! Were you also aiming to hit us?" Gokudera-san protested while walking up to the riverside. I saw that he had fresh wounds on his body so I immediately run up to him. "Gokudera-san! Were these from the crash? We need to clean this up. The river is full of microorganisms that can infect your wound," I blushed on how Gokudera-san looked at me. He probably thinks I'm paranoid for making such a comment, or maybe he's just shocked that I approached him shamelessly. But that's not important right now. I still have to know whether Yamamoto-san's alright. I hope he didn't get caught up in the debris.

"Don't mind me, woman. Go look for that baseball freak," said Gokudera-san, pushing me aside.

"Err… Okay." _Geez! What a snob._

I ran to where I think Yamamoto-san fell. It was so dark I can't see anything down the river. Hmm… Maybe I should just go swim, I'll have better chance of finding him that way. But first, I need a light –

"Senpai!" I called over to Kyoko's brother. "Could you please use that yellow flame of yours to light the river? I'm looking for – "

Before I could even finish my sentence, someone or something suddenly grabbed me and lifted me in mid-air.

_Wha-what?_

"You brats are really persistent!" said Aniello, as he walks out of the river. It was the first time I looked into his eyes. I saw malice and bloodlust. Once again, I was overwhelmed with fear.

One of the spiked balls charged towards Aniello, but a violet snake blocked the impact and caused a split second flash of violet light. "And aggressive," he continued glancing towards Hibari-san. "With all this commotion, the police will arrive soon. Let's continue this in the shrine. This time bring your boss with you," I saw Gokudera-san tense up on the mention of his boss.

"I'll wait for you in an hour. For the time being," I was suddenly plunged downward that I gave an involuntary scream, "I'll take this girl with us. So make sure you show up, before I get impatient."

Tears flowed from my eyes. Now, I'll be used as hostage.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Gokudera-san yelled.

"That's not how real men fight!" added Kyoko's brother.

Aniello smirked and said, "In the mafia, anyone you know and knows you, even with the slightest bit of information, are always involved. And it doesn't matter how one uses their resources."

Tears continued to flow from my eyes and down my cheeks. I hiccupped and bit my lower lip, to keep myself from wailing.

_Will I be taken away to someplace I don't know?_

_Will I be left alone with this dangerous guy?_

_I don't want that. Please, don't let him take me._

"Gokudera-san – "

I froze.

I was lost for words when I realized that I called out to the last person I'd ever want to be associated with. Because of my hesitation, I lost my last opportunity to call for help. Hundreds of snakes suddenly attacked the three guys.

Dusts and bright flash of light blinded me from what happened. Soon I felt something punctured on the side of my neck, and heard a low adult's voice, "This will keep you from yelling." I thought that he must have injected something on me.

My vision started to swirl. I heard a faint sound of siren and someone shouting in the distance. I couldn't understand what he's saying. I saw different color of lights smoothly dancing around. Then I felt the cool breeze of air on my face and slowly, my consciousness fades…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**OMG! I'm so sorry it took a month before I updated this. I just didn't have enough time to work on this because of all the hassle I needed to do for the last three weeks of the semester. Well honestly, my sembreak already started a week ago. But I was too lazy to do anything. Sorry!**

**Anyway, tada! I really hope you guys liked it.**

**Read and review, please. I know you want to. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ballad of Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: I had always thought that high school was all about fun, love and friendship. Of course, who in their right mind would think that high school would involve things such as mafia? *sigh* I should have never associated myself with that silver-haired delinquent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black and Silver<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Ballad of Flames**

"Why did you arrive to school just now? The afternoon classes are about to start. Are you feeling okay? I heard from Fujiwara-sensei that you failed to pass your Math assignment. You should know that this would affect your conduct."

It was already half-past twelve in the afternoon. I was called over to the faculty office by our homeroom teacher for arriving late at school. To be honest, I consider myself lucky being scolded by sensei. I'd rather face him instead of the Disciplinary Committee. Who knows what kind of punishment Kyouya Hibari would do to me. I felt myself shrivel at the thought.

"Anyway, I asked Fujiwara-sensei to give you an extension for your assignment. I can see that you're a diligent student, and it'll be waste if your conduct drops now. So make sure this'll never happen again, okay?"

I nodded.

The homeroom teacher brushed back his hair, "Ah well, you're not the only one who arrived late. There's also Gokudera-kun," I frowned at the mention of his name. The homeroom teacher sighed and continued, "As usual, he has no plan of showing himself here. But nevertheless, I'd like you to tell him to come see me after school today."

I nodded in reply and he bid me to go. As I was about to leave the office he called out to me, "By the way, have your self checked up in the infirmary. Your cold seems worse."

"Achoo!" *sniff* *sniff*

I took out a tissue from my pocket and wiped my nose clean. Ugh, this is the worst! Thanks to this cold, my eyes are red and puffy, my head aches, and my body feels really heavy. I swear with this face mask on, I definitely looked like a gloomy little girl. I don't want to go to class looking like this. If only my mom wasn't pestering me about going to school today, I would have been lying on my bed all day!

I gave a deep sigh and breathe in through my mouth. I'll just do what sensei told me. I'll go to the infirmary and ask the doctor to let me rest for the afternoon.

The hallway was empty and I can hear faint sounds of chalk rubbed against the blackboard. The afternoon classes must've already started. I glanced out the window but immediately looked away – the brightness of the sun hurt my eyes a bit. The climate today was a little hotter than the usual. I would've enjoyed P.E. if only I wasn't feeling so sick. I walked along the hallway until I reached the door to the infirmary.

I opened the door and, instead of meeting with the doctor, I met a pair of brown eyes from the popular baseball rookie in school.

"Ah –" he said. He smiled at me and was about to stand up when I suddenly slammed the door shut.

I was so shocked at what I did that I froze in front of the door with my hand still holding the doorknob. Before I could decide whether to open the door again or just walk away, Yamamoto-san had already opened the door. I couldn't look up to him as I was embarrassed at how rude I acted.

"Are you sick too?" he asked. "The doctor said he'll be back in a few minutes, so why don't you just come in and let's wait for him together."

Ah, that's right. Yamamoto-san fell down the river last night. He must've also caught a cold. I looked up and saw him smiling down on me, though I noticed a hint of concern or guilt in his eyes. Was he thinking that it was his fault I got sick? "The doctor gave me a cup of tea to drink while waiting so maybe it's alright to give you one too," he said. I nodded and tried to smile back at him when I remembered that I'm wearing a face mask and he won't be able to see my lips curve. Instead, I thanked him and went inside the room.

I sat down on the bed since the two chairs are for Yamamoto-san and the doctor. Soon, Yamamoto-san handed me my cup of tea. I removed my face mask before taking a sip. I never knew that the tea in the infirmary tastes so good, or maybe it's because I have a cold that any hot drink tastes better than the usual.

"Drinking tea while having a cold makes you feel better, and that's why it also tastes better," Yamamoto-san told me. I blinked at him. "That's what you were thinking, right?" he continued. "I mean, it's written in your face." Then he gave a small laugh. I felt myself blush knowing that my thoughts are easily read. I frowned at him and was about to argue but his laugh made me smile, so I just took another sip on the tea to hide my embarrassment.

I noticed that Yamamoto-san placed down his cup and suddenly looked serious. His eyes were focused down on his fists. "Listen," he started. "About last night... We're..." he paused for a while and his eyebrows narrowed slightly, and then continued, "I'm really sorry. If only I carried you sooner away from the fight, you wouldn't –"

"It's alright," I immediately said. Yamamoto-san looked up to me. "It's alright," I repeated.

Of course, I blamed Gokudera-san and all his friends for what happened last night. I've gone through so many things that I never thought I would experience in my entire life. I was even worried that it might leave me a traumatic memory that would affect my psychological welfare. I was so mad and confused that I decided to avoid anyone involved in last night's incident, if possible, for my entire life. But I couldn't bear Yamamoto-san apologizing to me like everything was his fault. Yamamoto-san is a good person, and he doesn't deserve to be burden with guilt all his life.

What happened last night was a mere twist of fate. I convinced myself to perceive it that way because I know that it could never again happen to me. I couldn't even remember what exactly happened after I was drugged and put to sleep. All that's left was just a vague memory of rainbow colored flames...

* * *

><p>[flash back]<p>

I can feel the breeze of air hitting my face harder than usual. It was a bit irritating really, since I'm trying to sleep.

Did I leave the window in my room open?

I groaned. I just want to sleep in– –

I abruptly woke as I felt myself falling from the sky.

Then I heard someone laughing behind the sound of wind gushing through my ears. Not a second later, something caught me by the stomach. The laughter grew louder, and closer.

"Awake now, li'l meezzy?" I cranked my head to see the person talking. He was a large man with heavily built body. I saw him sneering down at me. I felt the blood drain from my face as I remembered that I was now held hostage by a madman.

He threw me upward and I gave out a shriek, but instead of hearing my scream, I only managed to let out muffled noise. It was then that I realized my mouth was covered tightly. Again as I fell, I was caught by a violet rope around my waist. The force of my weight being dragged down by gravity and the sudden hold of the rope around my waist gave a sharp pain like someone had punched me hard on my stomach. Small tears involuntarily formed from my eyes.

I was carried clumsily with my face looking down at the busy streets of Namimori. Aniello had been leaping from one skyscraper to another dragging me with him. We were up so high that I felt nauseous just by looking down. Of course, with us bouncing up and down, it was like I was riding a roller coaster, except, there are no cars to ride on, and just the seatbelt tied around my body.

He threw me down as we landed in one of the highest building in the city. Aniello started to speak again, "Now le'z zee... Only 30 minutes 'ave passed, maybe an hour _eez_ quite long to wait for..." he looked maliciously at me. "Then I'll 'ave a bit of fun with you while we wait." He cast me a sinister smile that made the hair at the back of my neck stand. With the given circumstances and knowing that it was impossible for me to get out; I can only predict the most horrible thing that could happen to me. My eyes swell up, and tears start to fall silently on the side of my face.

So this is how my life will end: a hostage wearing the lousiest sweat pants and t-shirt, not to mention getting raped by the ugliest man I had even seen. I can count every second that passed by as he moved closer to me.

Any time now, he'll jump on me and everything will be over. But... I won't give in. It's already over for me, and I know that. But I won't let him get what he wants. I won't let things go on his way!

With a new determination, I clumsily tried to get away from him as far as possible. He laughed hysterically and said, "Of course, it ezz always much more fun if the prey feebly tries to espace." I felt the ropes around my body loosen up, "Go ahead and try to run. There ezz no escape from 'ere, not when we're so high up on this building." And he laughed again, more maniacally than before.

I run towards the door, and tried to open it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Locked, huh?" He shouted with a grin on his face. I frantically looked around for a way to escape, even for ladders. And there, by corner of the rooftop I saw a ledge that might be for the ladder used for emergency exit.

Feeling hopeful, I ran as fast as I can towards it. Just a few more feet... HISSS!

I gave a muffled shriek, as a snake cut off my path. "I think we've played enough game of tag. You've 'ad your run, now let me 'ave my fun." I turned around and saw Aniello walks towards me. Slowly, being careful not to take my gaze away from his eyes, I backed towards the edge of the rooftop. He must've predicted what I was thinking since he stopped on his tracks when he realized I'm on the edge of the building. I saw the smile on his face disappear.

I was going to die anyway, so it's better if I just die now instead of being used as a hostage, or even being touched by this ugly creature.

I grinned at him while still shedding tears. I took a deep breath then jumped over the edge.

[end of flashback]

* * *

><p>"Oh, Minamoto-san, is there something I can help you with?" The school doctor asked as he returned to the infirmary.<p>

I stood up and place the cup of tea on the table and said, "Uhm, yes... Sensei told me to have my cold checked up."

"Strange. Yamamoto here also caught a cold. It's not even the rainy season yet," he flashed a teasing smile then continued, "I hope you're not doing anything suspicious after school." Yamamoto-san and I laughed weakly.

The doctor gave us some medicine to drink. Yamamoto-san asked if he could go back to class, since he's not feeling too bad about his cold. He bid me goodbye and said that he'll tell Mina and Ayame that I'm in the infirmary.

"Thank you," I said. He paused by the door and looked at me uncertainly like something was bothering him. "I'll see you later," I waved at him. He smiled at me, as if that phrase took away what he was dreading and answered back, "Yeah, see you later." Then he left.

"Ho ho ho. I see you know how to read a man's thoughts." The doctor said to my back. I quickly turned to him and said "What? No, I don't know how to read a man's thoughts, my dear Uncle!" He chuckled heartily then scratched my head, "Yes, yes. You are still too young for love, my sweet Minamoto-san." He said mockingly. I gave him my fake angry look and glared at him, "Now, no guy will like you if put on that kind of face, though that may be an improvement."

I gave a sarcastic "Haha" then hit him on face with the pillow and threw myself on the bed. "Thanks for letting me rest here for the afternoon," I said. He smiled down at me then said, "You better draw the curtains, I wouldn't want any other guys see your sleeping face, they might die of fright." With one last glare, I drew down the curtains then stared up on the ceilings.

_See you later, _huh?

I smiled.

* * *

><p>[flashback]<p>

I kept my eyes closed. At least I wouldn't dread about how much farther before I hit the ground. The gush of wind over my ears was deafening. I can only think of so many regrets in life. Regret that I didn't finish my last sandwich. Regret that I didn't get to eat all the cakes in that pastry shop. Regret that I wouldn't know the ending of the TV program I've faithfully watched everyday. Regret that I spent the last remaining hours of my life answering Fujiwara-sensei's horrible assignment instead of calling Mina and ask her about her day. Regret that... *sigh* just how long will I keep falling like this? I've made enough regrets to be depressed 'til afterlife, at least make my death quicker and spare me from all this miserable thoughts!

Feeling impatient, I took a small peak to see just how much longer will I fall. I was surprised to see that I wasn't falling, instead, I was flying! I was confused to what was happening before I noticed that someone was holding me by the waist. I was probably too engrossed thinking about my death that I didn't notice someone grabbed me.

I looked at the person's face. He seemed familiar.

We landed on a building nearby when it started to rain. "Yamamoto must've been on to the enemy. Gokudera-kun, would you please send her home?" the guy said, looking over behind me. "You'll be safe with him," he assured me. I looked up at him and saw myself reflected on his pale golden brown eyes.

Ah, I remember. He's that guy on the front gates earlier this morning, though he seemed much more different now. It's like he's full of confidence – no – determination, and that I could rely on him. Even under this rain, I feel warm just by standing next to him.

"But Juudaime! I want to stay and fight! I can take care of that scumbag on my own! You didn't have to come, if only this girl wasn't taken –," said the familiar voice of my delinquent classmate.

I was a bit hurt with his words. It wasn't my fault that I was taken hostage! If you have done more effort in protecting me back at the riverside then I wouldn't have been caught in the first place!

"No. Her safety comes first," said the guy beside me firmly.

"That's right. Otherwise, you kids wouldn't be able to fight efficiently while worrying about her welfare," said an unfamiliar voice that sounded like a baby. I turned around and saw an infant wearing tuxedo and holding a green umbrella.

"Ciassu!" the child greeted. "I am Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor."

I stared. First the flames, then the psychopathic criminals, and now a baby with fedora hat shows up being involved in this whole fiasco? Okay, all that's left is a walking, talking zebra.

"Please, Gokudera-kun. Take her," the brunette guy took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders then handed me over to Gokudera-san.

I heard the silver haired delinquent click his tongue. It's obvious he didn't want to escort me, but he didn't have a choice, especially now that his Juudaime asked him.

He held me by the arm, rather more rough than gentle. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said without looking at me. I looked back and saw the brunette fly away with orange flames trailing down his hands.

[end of flashback]

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" cried Ayame as she threw herself down to hug me. "I tried to call you on your phone when you didn't show up by the bookstore earlier this morning! But for some reason, your number is not available! Did you turn it off? I mean, what happened, really?"<p>

I was amazed on how Ayame said all of that non-stop, and in high pitch. I glanced up and saw Mina standing by the bedside, with the same worried face.

I was happy that Ayame and Mina came over to the infirmary room as soon as the classes are over. I hugged Ayame back tightly before pulling her up. "I'm fine, really. Sorry for not leaving you any message, or even calling you. Last night, I went for a stroll and seemed to have misplaced my phone. So..." I perked up my shoulders and rolled my eyes.

"What? So you lost your cellphone? When are you going to get a new one? Oh! You had us so worried!" said Ayame.

"Mom said we could buy a new one on the weekends. She really scolded me when I said I lost it. If it weren't because a cellphone's already a necessity these days, she wouldn't have bothered buying me a new one," I answered exasperatedly as I lied down the bed again.

"Well, it is your fault for wondering around at night. Why did you even bother to go out? You have that assignment with Fujiwara-sensei to do, right?" Mina asked, sitting on the chair.

"Actually, that assignment was the reason I went out. It's giving me a headache and I thought I need fresh air to escape the mental stress I'm having," I replied. "By the way, my cold's getting better now, thank you for asking," I added sarcastically.

Ayame gave a small laugh, "Oh come on, Yuki! I thought us, cool girls, aren't allowed to catch a cold? What, have you gone lame over the night?"

At this, both Mina and I laughed.

"Hey, how 'bout we go to that pastry shop you went to yesterday? I almost died when Ayame kept on making me jealous for not coming," Mina said. They both looked at me as if asking if it's fine for me to go to the pastry shop with this cold.

"Sure, let's go. Let's invite Kyoko and Haru-chan. The more the merrier," I said.

I bid my Uncle thanks, and then left the infirmary with Ayame and Mina. I decided to go with them to their room since I have a feeling I'd be seeing the person I needed to talk to in there. And sure enough, there he was, that silver-haired punk with his bag over his shoulder, standing next to Yamamoto-san. If it weren't for the homeroom teacher's request, I would have preferred avoiding him as much as I can.

Yamamoto-san greeted me as soon as I entered the room, and I waived back at him. Gokudera-san on the other hand didn't even bother to turn his head.

*sigh* Well, here goes. I told Ayame and Mina to invite Kyoko and Haru-chan, and then I walked towards the two guys.

"Hi, Minamoto-san! What's up?" asked Yamamoto-san smiling brightly at me. Why can't it be just Yamamoto-san whom Sensei wants to see, instead of this very unpleasant creature standing next to him?

"Oh, Minamoto-san?" I was surprised to hear that there was a third guy with them. Well, he was so small standing next to these two, that I didn't notice him. I looked at him and saw that he was the flying brunette that saved me when I was falling. "How are you?" He asked. For a moment I felt myself blush, but before I could say anything, someone called behind me.

"Tsuna-san!" I turned around and saw Haru-chan waiving enthusiastically at our direction. I heard Gokudera-san saying 'that idiot' from my side.

"Haru! Kyoko-chan! Hello!" said the brunette guy.

I stood aside as Haru-chan was telling Tsuna-san something about a costume. I noticed at how Haru-chan smiles brightly while talking to Tsuna. Well, she always smiles so brightly, but something feels different.

Along their conversations, Gokudera-san butted in saying that Haru-chan talks too much, and instantly her bright smile disappears.

I see. So that's how it is.

"Uhm... Gokudera-san," I said, rather more softly than I intended. They all turned to look at me. Feeling conscious, I continued, "The homeroom teacher wants to see you right now." I felt him glaring at me, but I have a feeling that he wouldn't ignore what I said, not if his Juudaime is here.

"Would you mind coming with me to the faculty office?" I asked.

* * *

><p>[flashback]<p>

The rain had stopped falling or maybe the rain was only falling around that building. Gokudera-san and I had been walking for quite some time now, and I had also been crying since we left the city district.

I must be looking dreadful; drenched by rain and tears all over my face. Yep, definitely dreadful.

But all the while, Gokudera-san had kept a tight hold of my arm even though he never turned to look at me. I stared at his back then down to his hand that's holding me. Well, I prefer it this way. I wouldn't want him to see me in this state.

He suddenly stopped walking that I bumped to his back. I immediately wiped my face trying to at least look decent, just in case he turn around and look at me.

"Hey," he called, his back still turned on me and his hand still clenched on my arm.

"What?" I said impulsively.

He turned around. I dropped down my head and tried, at the very least, to cover my face with my hair. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"Ah...it's just...you...I-I can go home by myself now. T-Thank you. So you should let go now," I stammered, still facing the ground. I tried to jerk off my arm from him.

"No," he said firmly. "Juudaime said to bring you home. So, where do you live?" He held more tightly that it hurts. That's right, he's pissed that he has to escort me instead of helping to fight. It'd be better if I just let him walk me to my house while his temper is still intact.

"A few blocks from the park, in Fubuki street," I told him.

"Fubuki?" he repeated.

[end of flashback]

* * *

><p>Our way to the faculty office reminded me of the long walk we had when Gokudera-san was escorting me to my house. The awkwardness and this tense atmosphere around us feel just too similar back then that I wished I didn't offer to accompany him to the faculty office.<p>

Well, I can't trust Gokudera-san that he will meet with Sensei, and I can't risk disappointing Sensei especially since he asked Fujiwara-sensei for an extension for my assignment. I even had to make occasional glances back at the silver punk just to make sure he's still following me to the faculty office.

With few more walks and finally we arrived at the faculty office. I checked inside the room and saw Sensei sitting by his desk. "Sensei's in there to see you, you should go in ahead," I said looking at Gokudera-san.

Surprisingly, he went inside without saying anything other than giving the scariest glare I had ever received from him.

Okay, that's that. Finally, I can just ignore him all the way 'til graduation!

I closed the door to the faculty office, then walked along towards room 1-3 where Ayame and the others are waiting for me.

I'll definitely taste all the cakes available this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yes people, I'm still alive and kicking. Sorry, again, for the superduperoober late update. This chapter was a bit hard for me as I cannot entirely picture myself being held hostage. I wanted to make the readers [you] to feel how scary it was to have you life on the hands of some psychopath through the eyes of the protagonist. I just hope I managed to do that.**

**On the side note, I think my writing style is somewhat becoming more into too-much-details-too-many-words novel than few-words-more-dialogue light novel. I hope you wouldn't mind. I think the novels I'm reading are influencing me.**

**SweetzJunkie: Yey! My first and (sadly) only review! Haha. Nevertheless, I was so happy to have read your review. I even showed it to my brother! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BTW, just in case some of you are wondering, Fubuki means Snowstorm. Since Yuki means Snow, and Gokudera's sky element is Storm. So...Yeah, thus the street name. :p**


	5. Chapter 5: Trickling Sands in an Hourgla

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: I had always thought that high school was all about fun, love and friendship. Of course, who in their right mind would think that high school would involve things such as mafia? *sigh* I should have never associated myself with that silver-haired delinquent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black and Silver<strong>

**Chapter 5: Trickling Sands in an Hourglass**

It was a bright Sunday morning. Normally at this time of the day, I'd be somewhere on the shopping district or inside a pastry shop, having the best day with my friends. But unfortunately, midterms are coming up and I'm only halfway through my History notes, and I still got ten more subjects to go. So instead of going outside and being carefree, I'm here, stuck in my room with my notes and books scattered over the bed and the table.

A week had pass since the night I was taken hostage. Though I tried my best to pretend the incident had never occurred, in truth, I was curious to know what _really _happened. Whenever I was alone, in school or in my room, I found myself recalling the fight over the bridge. There are times when I just want to ask Yamamoto-san about it straight out that I'd call him over in the hallways but only end up greeting him and never get to ask.

Everything had started when Gokudera-san was fighting those two western men. The shock and fright I experienced after that had clouded my memory but I distinctly remember hearing the word "mafia".

I bit the corner of my lip.

Mafia. I don't really know much what a mafia is, just that it's a group of dangerous looking guys. Now that I think about it, those two bastards and mafia does seem to fit in a group with their menacing eyes and malicious grins. What I don't get is: How are Gokudera-san and the others got involved in such things? Actually, I understand if it's Gokudera-san, but Yamamoto-san? I mean, come on! With such honest and cheerful eyes, how can he even get involve in something so... so... well, so Gokudera-san (you know – EVIL)?

"_We're related in a very unsual way."_

I suddenly remembered these words.

What do you mean, Yamamoto-san? I remembered his fierce gaze as violet-colored giant snake materialize in the sky, his katana in his hands. Would you actually kill those men with your katana? I realized that I never knew what happened to them after Gokudera-san brought me home. From what Sawada-san said, Yamamoto-san was fighting them before we left the city district. I wonder if they killed those foreigners. Of course, I felt no remorse or pity for the two bastards, but thinking that my fellow schoolmates killed them...

Suddenly my shoulders felt heavy as if something was to clinging to it. Then my insides start to hurt as if my intestines are twisting by themselves.

"No, I shouldn't think about that," I told myself shaking my head.

The biggest mysteries of all are those bizarre yet beautiful flames. It was my first time seeing flames burn that way. It was like magic. The flames would suddenly appear and grow but disappear just as fast. Do Yamamoto-san and his friends have some kind of supernatural powers that's why they're involved in the mafia?

I began tapping my pen on my notebook.

Or was it because they have such powers that the mafia wants to recruit them, and that's why they're fighting those men since they refuse to join them? Well, it's not like I have any proof that Yamamoto-san, Sawada-san and Kyoko's brother are members of the mafia. Also, Hibari-san was with them that night and there's no way in hell he'll join any form of groupings! I can't help myself but imagine that Hibari-san single-handedly destroyed a whole mafia group just because they asked him to.

"What are you snickering about?" A soft yet deep voice of a woman asked.

I looked up and saw Ayame eyeing me suspiciously as if I've gone psycho.

Ah, I almost forgot that Ayame and Mina are here with me. Ayame bent over and took my notebook, "You've been frowning and staring at that page for at least ten minutes, and now you're laughing to yourself." She scanned my notes then raised a brow. "What? I thought you're trying to solve a Math problem, since it's taking you so long to turn the page. In the end, it's just History," she said as she threw back my notes on the table.

"Mind your own business, Ayame," Mina said without glancing up from her notes. I stuck my tongue out at Ayame as I retrieved my notebook. Ayame just rolled her eyes and said "I just don't understand why we're here together yet we're studying different subjects. Isn't it better if we study the same lessons then ask each other if we don't understand something?"

At this, Mina glanced up, "Actually," she said, "we'll save more time by distributing the subjects to each of us." She looked down again on her notes then continued, "Besides, we'll be motivated this way. If we failed in one subject, then we can only blame the person assigned to it."

Mina can be a bit scary and intimidating sometimes.

Ayame scoffed and eyed Mina as if wanting to retort about Mina's last words. As for me, I think Mina was just warning us that if she failed any of her subjects, she'll have us to blame. I glanced over to both Ayame and Mina. I haven't told them anything about that night. Well, first of all, I don't know how to say it to them. I can't just go and say, _"Hey guys! Nice morning. Oyeah, I was taken hostage last night by some lunatic. Luckily, Gokudera-san and his friends saved me with their rainbow colored flames. Cool, huh?"_ Then I'd imagine it ending with me saying, _"Erm... Why are you looking at me like that?"_

They'd think I'm crazy! I just know it.

"Hey, Yuki," Ayame called.

"Hm?"

"You're classmates with Gokudera-san, right?"

"Uh... Yeah. Why?"

"He's smart isn't he? Well, how about you ask him to teach us?" I raised my eyebrow at Ayame as if she's speaking gibberish. "I heard that he barely comes to class yet he always scores the highest. Don't you think he has some sort of secret as to how he did it?"

"Knowing that he is the school's resident delinquent, it may be because he has some cheat codes that's why he gets perfect grades," I said. "Or maybe he's blackmailing the teachers, or even threatening them. We'll never know."

Ayame mouthed an "Ahh," seeming to believe what I said.

"No, I don't think that's the case," Mina said, placing her chin on her hand, "Gokudera-san seemed like the kind of guy to be filled with so much pride, that cheating his way to the top is like having himself beaten up by a girl."

I was taken back by Mina's comment. I never thought Gokudera-san to have such ideology. Strictly speaking, I never really thought much about him before.

"So you're saying that he gets top marks because he studies?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm just saying he's not cheating or blackmailing. Why don't you just ask him how he does it? I saw you talking to him before."

I talked to him before?

"You mean, the time he was called by our homeroom teacher? I just told him the teacher wants to see him, that's not considered as 'talking'!"

"Oh, come on, Yuki! What's so wrong in asking him?" Ayame demanded.

Aha! My dear Ayame, there are so many answers in your questions, I can't even decide whether to tell you or not.

"I don't feel comfortable with him. It's not like he's a cheerful friendly guy, like how Yamamoto-san is. Frankly, he's quite the opposite. Didn't you see the way he scowled at the girls trying to approach him? Clearly, he hates socializing."

"Hmp!" Ayame pouted and narrowed her brows. She always hated it whenever I refuse her demands. And pointing out the reasons why I decline only worsens her mood, even if my reasoning is right.

"Stop it, Ayame. Not with that sour face, again," said Mina, sighing.

"But, it's such a waste! Don't you think? Yuki should take advantage of her resources. Gokudera-san is smart, cool and good-looking! If he was my classmate, I'd make sure I'm one of his peers," said Ayame, waving her hands as if to make an emphasis.

Then be my guest and take him away. Let me see you try to tame that wild cat.

"Well, I'd barely call him a classmate, since he seldom show up in class. But if I say, I'll try to ask him to teach us with Math or Science or whatever, will you let this go so we can go back to studying?" I said monotonously, so as to express my disinterest. Ayame, on the other hand, seemed satisfied enough that she beamed at me and went back to her notes with high spirits. As much as she hated being refused, she's jovial whenever she gets what she wants.

Yes, she may sound like an annoying bitch, but really, she's a good friend. Just in case you don't believe me, I remember back in middle school, if anyone would pick on me or Mina, she'd always be the one to tell them off. See? A good friend! In truth, I admire her straight forward attitude, even if she's a little bit obnoxious. Since Ayame has a tendency to appoint her self as the one in charge, people naturally listen to her opinions and follow her instructions. Fortunately, I'm one of her closest friend, and I get the privilege to share this kind of authority over the others.

Friendship aside, now I'll have to think about how to approach Gokudera-san tomorrow in class.

Ugh... I hate Mondays.

* * *

><p>The school bell rung across Namimori High thus, signals the end of the morning assembly. The hallways are filled with noise, as students and teachers went to their respective rooms. As the class settled down, attendance was checked. As usual, Gokudera-san was nowhere to be seen. By now, it seems so natural that even the teacher no longer glance up from the class list. They'd just call his name then immediately call the next one.<p>

I don't really care whether he comes to class or not, but for now, I'm wishing he wouldn't. That way I'd have reason to give to Ayame as to why I still haven't asked him to teach us.

"As you are all aware, the midterms will begin on Monday, next week, and will extend for four consecutive days," our homeroom teacher said over the class. "I expect you to do your best and have the highest average score in your year. I'm not saying this because I wanted to put pressure on you guys, but I'm saying this because you belong here, in the top section of the first years."

I can see the faces of my classmates all gleaming and their eyes flaring with determination. I guess saying that we belong to the top section gives them pride, and believe me, they're not going to let the other class beat them when it comes to exams.

I glanced at the empty seat at the back corner of the room. "Luckily, we have the ace student in our class, which no doubt will rank first in all of the exams," I muttered to myself. "If the rest of us manage to not fail in any test, then I'm sure we'll have the highest average score in the year. After all, there's no one here who could beat Gokudera-san."

I soon realized that I'm not the only one in that line of thought. In between classes, some of my classmates would ask themselves where the delinquent could be or has anyone seen him. I'm starting to sense that they're formulating stories like Gokudera-san caught some serious illness that may prevent him from taking the exams or that someone kidnapped the delinquent, probably from another class, so as to steal away our trump card.

I know I wished he wouldn't come to class, but the way my classmates kept on bugging me and asking me where the silver haired teen is, I almost regret making that stupid wish.

"I told you, I don't know where he is, and I don't have his mobile number," I snapped as a guy from my class asked me the same question I've been hearing since morning. "Why do you guys keep asking me anyway? Go ask Haru-chan, she's friends with him, right?"

It was lunch time and I was eating with Kyoko, Yamamoto-san and Sawada-san in room 1-3. Mina went to eat with her friends from the volleyball team, while Ayame was asked to have lunch by some students from the upper class.

"And no, I have no idea where Haru-chan is," I answered firmly then stuffed my mouth with sushi from Yamamoto-san's bento. He always has the most delicious set of lunch.

"Erm... Actually, I have Gokudera-kun's mobile number here," Sawada-san said as he took out his mobile phone. "Oh, and Yamamoto said he'd seen him earlier this morning."

Yamamoto-san swallowed his food then said, "Yeah, I saw him walk by the ramen shop as I was on my way to Tsuna's. I called out to him, but he didn't hear me and just went on his way," he stroke his chin and said, "I thought he'd come by Tsuna's place if we wait, but he didn't."

"He must have some important things to do. I mean, there are times when we skip school because something urgent came up, right?" said Sawada-san. "Even if he never skipped school before," he murmured to himself. He gave a small laugh trying to look relaxed though I don't think any of us bought it; it's clear in his face that he's worried.

I doubt that there are other things more important to that delinquent than his Juudaime. He's even willing to risk being late and gets beaten up by Namimori High's head prefect as long as he can come to school with Sawada-san. Hn. Maybe it is time to worry about him.

"Then let's try to contact him. I'm sure he'll pick up his phone if Sawada-san is on the other line," I suggested to the group.

Sawada-san set the call on loud speaker and soon we can hear the other line ringing. A couple of seconds later, we heard Gokudera-san's voice. I was astounded at how enthusiastic he is to receive the call.

"Ah, Juudaime!" Gokidera-san said, with a cheerful tone I thought impossible to come from him. "I was really surprised that you called me! Normally, the baseball idiot will be the one calling,"

Yamamoto-san chuckled.

"AHH! Is that the baseball idiot? WHAT ARE YOU DOING LISTENING TO JUUDAIME'S CALL? GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I can hear him growl on the other line. Geez, he gets angry at every little thing. Annoying.

"C-calm down Gokudera-kun," Sawada-san said, frantically waving his hand as if Gokudera-san will hit the baseball rookie, which is, of course, impossible since he's on the phone.

Gokudera-san grunted then said, "Sorry, Juudaime. So, why did you call? Do you need anything? Is there something wrong? Does Reborn-sama have a mission for us? Don't tell me spies from the other family have come to Namimori High? Don't worry, Juudaime! I'm on my way!" soon we heard uproar from the other line. Glasses shatter, metals clank, we can even hear someone shouting in the background and Gokudera-san shouting back, "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG! JUUDAIME'S IN TROUBLE, DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

Where in the world is he?

"G-Gokudera-kun! Everything's fine! Don't worry and please calm down," pleaded Sawada-san as his face gone paler and paler. Seeing him panic is a bit cute. "I called because I was worried about you."

As if a switch had been flipped, Gokudera-san was back to his cheerful tone instantly, "Eh? Really? Juudaime's worried about me?" he giggled. If you're the one sitting here, listening to the speaker of the phone, I swear, by the way he giggled; you'd think he's a girl whose boyfriend had just proposed to.

"Don't worry, Juudaime!" Gokudera-san continued, "I'm perfectly fine. I just have some things I needed to do, but I think I'll be able to stop by your house later." I guess there are other things more important to his than his Juudaime.

"It's good that you're alright, but where are you?" asked Sawada-san.

"Hey! Come back over here!" someone called in the background.

"Ah, I gotta go. See you later, Juudaime!"

Beep...beep...beep...

And the line was off.

"Well, at least we know he's alright," I said. He won't be for long though. He sounded to be in trouble with that 'old hag'.

We all sighed. It seems we've been holding our breath for the whole conversation.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. He said he'll come by your place later. You can ask him then where he went," said Kyoko gently.

Sawada-san blushed. "Y-you're right, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko smiled at him. As if the brightness of Kyoko's smile was too much for his eyes, Sawada-san turned his gaze down then laughed embarrassingly, blushing feverishly.

"Here, you should drink your tea while it's warm," said Kyoko while handing a cup of tea to the brunette.

"Um... Okay, thank you," Sawada-san took the cup, brushing his hand over Kyoko's. And you guessed it, the shade of red on his cheeks spread all the way to his ears and neck. He smiled stupidly then drank from the cup. By the looks of his pained expression and tongue sticking out, the tea wasn't warm – it's burning hot. At least he managed not to voice out his pain.

Kyoko didn't seem to notice this. She was busy offering me a cup of tea.

I just realized that I've been staring at Sawada-san all the while. I quickly trailed my gaze away and hoped my face didn't turn red or anything. I casually glanced to my side. For a fraction of a second, I thought Yamamoto-san was looking at me. I almost felt embarrassed that he might've caught me watching the brunette in front of us but luckily, Yamamoto-san was strangely busy piling up the red beans in his bento.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. I'll just believe that he really is busy piling those red beans and not just pretending he didn't see me. Yes, that's right. Erase those embarrassing thoughts.

"Hey, Tsuna! If Gokudera's dropping by your place, then how 'bout I tag along after school? We can even ask him to teach us for the midterms," said Yamamoto-san while I took another sushi from his bento – I couldn't resist, they're just too delicious!

"Sure, that'll be great," replied Sawada-san.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've joined a study group. Can I come, too?" asked Kyoko.

Sawada-san beamed and quickly gave an okay. Of course, having Kyoko in his house is the best treat of his life.

"I'll tell Haru-chan about this later. It's okay if I bring her along, right?"

"Ah, then you should come with us too, Yuki-san!" said Yamamoto-san.

I was surprised that he called me by my first name. Does that mean I should call him Takeshi? Takeshi-kun? Takeshi-san? Err...

"No that's alright, Yamamoto-san," I said. "I barely studied yet. It'd be embarrassing if I slow you guys down." I imagined how Gokudera-san will react when I ask him how to solve a Math problem:

"_What? You can't even answer this simple problem, you stupid woman!"_

Yep, that's definitely what he'll say to me. So, no thank you. Spare me from his harsh and insensitive remarks.

I was about to take another sushi roll from Yamamoto-san when I noticed his expression a bit... strange, like how he looked before he left the infirmary a week ago. Did my refusal sadden him? Or was it because I'm eating too much from his bento?

I was about to ask him what's wrong when someone cut me off.

"What do you mean you 'barely studied yet'? Minamoto-san, you have to take the midterm exams seriously! Don't forget that we're aiming for top!" exclaimed the guy from my class.

I was startled and turned to look at him. What the heck is this guy still doing here?

"And we're not going to let Gokudera-san teach any of you guys from another class! HE'S OUR ACE!" he declared.

He frowned at me, stomped out of the classroom, and then slammed the door shut. Everyone in the room fell silent.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you refused Yamamoto-san's invitation. Not only will Gokudera-san be in Sawada's residence, but also Haru! And Kyoko! And the popular baseball rookie, Yamamoto-san himself! That's like a roasted turkey served in a silver platter, with tomatoes and veggies and everything, yet you still refused to eat it!" said Ayame dramatically, making sure to emphasize every name she mentioned.<p>

The classes for the day had long been over. Ayame and I are on our way home. We decided to put our group study on hold since Mina's not available due to volleyball practice after school.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said exasperatedly. "But I'm not that familiar with Sawada-san. I can't just accept the offer and march in his house. That'd be embarrassing! I'm a shy girl, remember?"

"No, you're not. Was it because of Yamamoto-san? Or maybe Sawada-san?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Obviously, you're just being conscious of yourself. You keep on acting so timid as if you wouldn't want to look bad in front of them," said Ayame. She stopped walking and placed a hand on her hip, "You always act this way when you like someone."

I opened my mouth to rebuke Ayame but for reasons unknown, I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I tried to twist my face so it'd look like I was mad for what she said wasn't true. But clearly my face wasn't convincing since she just raised a brow and grinned at me.

"So? Which one is it?" asked Ayame playfully.

I frowned, "I don't know." And I'm not lying.

Ayame gave me a look but decided that there's no point in asking me any more. I walked pass her, to let her know that the conversation is over, and then slowed down to let her catch up.

"Hey, remember the hotel I told you about last month?" asked Ayame after we walked for a couple of minutes in silence.

I tilted my head innocently, "You mean the one you saw in a TV commercial?"

"Yup! I heard that they'd started the construction yesterday."

"Really? Didn't you say it belonged to a prominent business tycoon? I'm pretty sure once it opened, the media will be all over the place." Because everybody loves a good story, especially if it's about some foreign billionaire and his newly built hotel.

"Yeah, but I'd imagine Hibari Kyouya will threaten to bite all of them to death. He hates it when the town becomes too noisy!"

"You think he can scare all those people, even if they're from foreign countries?"

We both started at each other.

Yup, Hibari Kyouya can.

We continued our walk in silent agreement.

* * *

><p>It was already the third day, and still, no traces of the silver-haired delinquent within the school premises. Ayame nagged me non-stop to take the slightest opportunity of asking Gokudera-san to tutor us. Really, is this even about the studying? Or is she aiming for something else?<p>

"Even if you like Sawada-san or Yamamoto-san or whoever, it's not an excuse to break your promise," Ayame said, for like, the nth – **n** because I've already lost count, and yeah, I'm applying Math here people! Exams are coming up, it's geek mode on – times!

And I've answered 'yea' for (n-1)th times – minus one because I answered 'no' once. Erm... Wait, I quickly changed that to a 'yea' since Ayame's eyes went from thin slits to large bulging ones. So let me rephrase that: I answered 'yea' for the nth times. I swear it took all the strength of the veins and muscles in my eyes to suppress myself from rolling them!

"Oh, shut it, Ayame," snapped Mina. "My ears can get tired too from hearing the same phrases over and _over_ again."

"Look, Ayame. I'll ask Gokudera-san the first time I meet him, okay? It's not like you can expect me to give you results since he's not even coming to school – And don't even think about telling me to go to his house, which is too much."

Ayame sighed. "Okay. There's nothing we can do about that." She rested her chin on her palm. "Guess, it's just us girls later again," she muttered then she gave another sigh. Seriously, what's with you obsessing with Gokudera-san?

I shook my head to refrain from asking her that then said, "Oh, about that," They both looked at me. "My aunt asked me to pick up my cousin after school, so you should go ahead. The group study will be on Mina's place today, right? I'll just catch up with you guys later."

"You mean Shiro-chan?" exclaimed Ayame. "Aww, I missed him! I wonder how much he'd grown. Ah! Maybe we should go with you later?"

"News flash girls. Sorry, but my house isn't available today. And my mom asked me to do something for her," Mina apologized.

"What? But what about the group study?"

"Well, we already spent the whole day last Sunday, and the afternoon of yesterday. I think we can manage to study on our own today. Let's just resume our group study tomorrow," Mina took a bite from her bento then continued, "I'll ask Sawada-san to join us as an apology, there'll be a chance that Gokudera-san will tag along, so stop looking at me with those frowns."

Ayame seemed delighted at this, "Well that's settled then! We'll have an individual study tonight. Then I'll go on ahead after school, I just remembered I needed to buy a new set of stationery at a bookstore."

The school bell rang across the hallways and soon the students are preparing for the afternoon class.

"We better go back to our room. We'll see you tomorrow," said Mina, as the both of them stood and made way to the door.

"Say hi to Shiro-chan for us!" Ayame added.

"Okay, I will. See you!" I watched them leave the room then waved at them as they closed the door. I heard the girl beside me sit back on her chair.

"Hey, Haru-chan!" I greeted. I haven't spent much time with Haru-chan for the past days. Strangely, she always managed to disappear during break times, and she insists on walking home before us. Moreover, there are times when she seemed a bit anxious.

"Hi, Yuki-chan!" She beamed at me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked out of concern.

"Hahi! Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, recently you've been off to somewhere and you barely hangout with Sawada-san and the others."

I saw her hesitate for a while then said, "No, uh... I'm just busy with something. But don't worry, I'll tell you about it once things... settle down." She smiled at me.

Everybody seems busy with something these days.

What she meant about 'settle down', I wasn't sure, but maybe she was referring to the disappearance of Gokudera-san. Of course, the class was restless though I don't really care since they only care about having the class rank top in the whole year.

"Have you heard anything about Gokudera-san?" I asked nonchalantly.

She exclaimed 'hahi' for a second time and seemed surprised that I asked about Gokudera-san. Was my dislike of him that obvious?

Once more, she hesitated before answering, "Well, no... But he seemed fine as Tsuna-san told us earlier this morning. Gokudera-san shows up at Tsuna-san's house every night, though at such a late hour."

That's weird. If he still can't live without seeing Sawada-san once a day, then why not just come to school? Seriously, I don't understand how that guy thinks.

I didn't manage to ask Haru-chan any more details as the class was about to start. I absent-mindedly glanced at the empty chair on the corner of the room.

Geez, Gokudera-san. Even if you're no where near school, you're still everybody's source of problems.

* * *

><p>Though Namimori is considered relatively small as compared to city giants such as Tokyo and Okinawa, our town still boasts towering skyscrapers and bustling city streets, at the same time, serene residential areas and peaceful shrines. Namimori also have its own airport and railroad system for long distance travels. Another feature in Namimori is that the Tōkaidō Shinkansen Line passes through the city's center, from the north to the south. As a result, the locals would divide the city into 'west' and 'east'.<p>

And in case you're wondering, Namimori High is at the west side of the city, so as most of the residential areas.

I was already on the east side of the town when I received a call from my aunt.

"Hello, auntie!" I said on the receiver.

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Are your classes over yet?"

"Yup! Some time ago, actually. I already passed the Shinkansen terminal. I'd arrive in Shiro-chan's school at about..." I checked my wrist watch, "20 minutes."

"That's good to hear. Thanks again for accepting my request to look over Shiro-chan today. Give me a call once you're both together, okay?"

"Sure, auntie! Good luck on your cafe!"

"Thanks and take care. I'll give your mom a call, and tell her you're already on East Namimori."

"Okay, bye," and after my Aunt bid me good bye, I hang up the call.

Shiro-chan is my eight-year old cousin. He's an only child and is currently attending primary school. His father is an overseas worker while his mom owns a cafe in the east Namimori. Usually, my aunt would ask me to pick up Shiro-chan from school whenever the shop was full and had to close late at night. There are even cases when she had to stay overnight due to some of the customers insisting in finishing their reports and documents inside the cafe. Sometimes I'd wonder how he feels whenever he's mom was away for work and had to spend the day with a hired babysitter. It's a good thing I'm in high school now; my aunt probably thinks I'm reliable enough that she often asks me to watch over her child.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard noises coming from a construction site. At first I ponder what kind of structure is being built, and then I remembered about the hotel empire that Ayame told me about. I went a little closer and looked on the tarpaulin hang up over the site. It showed how the hotel would look like after the construction.

"Hilton-Astor Hotel, huh?" I muttered to myself. Well, it does look like some high class hotel where celebrities would flock over. I expect there'll be more people coming to Namimori after that's finished.

After staring at the tarpaulin for a couple more minutes, I continued on my way to my cousin.

"Yuki-nee-chan!" greeted the eight year old boy as I entered the school grounds. He had his sensei standing next to him. I bowed to his sensei then turned to the young boy.

"Hi there, Shiro-chan! How was school?" I bent down to his level then pat his head. His face turned faint pink.

"It was great," He said a little awkwardly. I noticed that he was holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"Eh? Uhm... We had a drawing session during art class," he turned his head down a little and blushed even more. "Sensei praised my drawing of the trees in the school ground," Then he showed me his sketch.

I took the paper from his hands and said, "Wow! This is really great, Shiro-chan. I'm sure auntie will love it." Shiro-chan then looked at me and beamed with pride.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. I handed back his paper then he held it up over his head, "I tried my best so that we can post it on the door of the refrigerator."

Aww~ He's so cute!

I smiled and gently told him, "Then would you like to show that to auntie before heading home? We can drop by the cafe if you want; it's not far from here. I'll buy you an ice cream as a reward for a job well done!" I winked at him.

"Really?" I can see his eyes glitter with excitement. He took hold of my hand and quickly led me out the front gate, "C'mon, Yuki-nee-chan! Mama's waiting!"

I giggled. I turned to the sensei waiting by the entrance of the school and bid goodbye then walked out to the streets, holding Shiro-chan to my left.

He was humming happily and occasionally glancing on his drawing while I was talking to the phone with auntie. I told her that Shiro-chan was already with me and we're already on our way home.

After I hang up, I looked at the kid by my side then called, "Hey, Shiro-chan." He glanced up at me. "Would you like me to carry your bag for you?" I asked.

For some reason he pouted then answered, "No! I'm a guy after all. I don't need a girl helping me with my stuff."

I laughed a little at how he tries to act mature. He got mad then he let go of my hand and walked ahead of me, stomping his feet. Guess I deserved that.

I walked up to him, "I'm sorry. It's not you that I'm laughing at. I'm just happy that you've grown to be so reliable." I smiled then offered him my hand.

He hesitated a bit but in the end took my hand. As we walked, I started swinging our locked hands back and forth and hummed the same rhythm as Shiro-chan's. This seemed to brighten him up as he also started humming again.

I was completely occupied of merrymaking with my cousin that I was startled when someone called out to me.

"Minamoto-san?" said a voice behind me.

I turned and saw that it was Sawada-san. I was about to ask him what he was doing there but my attention was caught by the little kids with him so instead I asked him, "Who are you with?"

Sawada-san was accompanied by three oddly looking kids. When I say 'oddly', I meant they completely looked like from a different nationality. And clearly they're not related to Sawada-san by blood.

" Ah –" He looked around as if wondering to whom I was referring to. "Well, it's a long story, but my family ended up looking after them."

I didn't completely understand that. Did he mean they are orphans and the Sawada residence adopted them? I didn't feel like prying too much so I let it pass.

"This is Lambo," he motioned for the young kid with snot running down his nose. The little kid was wearing cow printed hoodie and black shorts. He was clinging on Sawada-san's shoulders and is currently gaping at me. I looked a bit disgusted but more importantly, annoyed that Sawada-san is not even bothering to clean the toddler up.

I quickly took Lambo-chan from his shoulders and took a handkerchief from my pocket. I proceeded to wiping his nose clean. "Really, Sawada-san! If you're looking after them, then at least do it properly," I snapped at him.

He turned pale then stuttered to make an excuse. I frowned at him, and he ended up apologizing. Sighing, I thought to myself that how he takes care of these kids is none of my business – I shouldn't get mad at him.

"Ne~ Are you Tsuna's friend? How come I never saw you before? What's your name?" the kid in my arms asked as he held onto my blouse.

"Lambo! You should be more polite when talking to older people!" exclaimed the young girl with braids on Sawada-san's side.

Truthfully, I didn't know how to answer his question. I'm not really sure if Sawada-san and I are friends. We just hang out because of Haru-chan and Kyoko.

"You can call me Yuki-chan if you want, Lambo-chan," I smiled at him and continued, "I attend the same school as your onii-san over there." I motioned to Sawada-san.

I saw Sawada-san smile at us. He took the kid from my arms then said, "Wow, Minamoto-san. I didn't know you're good with kids." I felt myself blush a little at his remark. "A-anyway, this is I-pin," he tilted his head to the little girl with black braids. "And this is Fuuta," he said, placing his hand over the little boy a bit older than Shiro-chan.

"Hello I-pin-chan, Fuuta-chan," I bent down and patted their head as I mentioned their name.

I felt Shiro-chan hold onto the hem of my skirt. I turned at him and took his hand to mine. "This is Shiro-chan. He's my cousin. You could say it was because of him that I learned how to look after little kids," I said to Sawada-san.

The brunette laughed softly then said, "Is that so?" He bent down then held out his hand, "My name's Tsuna. Nice to meet you, Shiro-kun."

I was surprised when Shiro-chan grimaced at him and held my hand more tightly. Of course Sawada-san noticed this. He took back his hand and simply laughed weakly. He probably thinks he's useless when it comes to kids.

"Anyway, what're you doing h-?" But before I could finish my question, Shiro-chan started pulling me.

"I wanna see mama," he muttered while cautiously glancing over the teenage brunette. Kids always have little patience.

"Err... Sawada-san. We were on our way to his mom's cafe and I think we better go ahead," I said apologetically. "Ah, but you could come with us if you want. I'd like to hear more about your little friends over there." I beamed at the three kids.

Fuuta-chan smiled brightly at me then tugged at Sawada-san's pants, "Tsuna-nii, can we go?"

"I wanna play with Yuki-chan, too!" I-pin-chan exclaimed.

"Let's go, Tsuna!" said Lambo-chan as he run towards my side and took hold of my free hand.

Sawada-san looked a bit embarrassed as Lambo-chan started swinging my hand and pulling me. "S-sorry, Minamoto-san. I guess we'll bother you for a bit longer," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the cafe a bit later than the usual since Lambo-chan wouldn't stop demanding to buy a takoyaki and would throw tantrums whenever Sawada-san told him we'll buy one after we visit the cafe. In the end, we made for a short stop by the takoyaki stand and bought three orders for each of the kids – I bought an ice cream stick for Shiro-chan.<p>

"Yuki-chan!" called the middle aged lady by the counter, with her hair tightly held up in a bun. "What are you doing here? I thought you're on your way home?" she asked while pulling me into a hug.

"Actually, Shiro-chan wanted to show you something. So, we decided to drop by," I answered, hugging her back.

My aunt bent down and gave her son a kiss, "What is it? Did something good happen at school?" she asked as she proceeded to fix the kid's hair with her hands.

Shiro-chan held up his drawing then said, "Sensei praised me for my drawing." His cheeks turned pale pink.

Auntie took the drawing and cuddled the kid. She told him that we should put it on the refrigerator's door once we get back home. Shiro-chan hugged his mom tightly then turned to beam at me.

"Oh –" my aunt exclaimed as she carried Shiro-chan on her arms, "Who're they?"

"Auntie, this is Sawada-san. He also attends Namimori High," I said as I motioned for the brunette.

Sawada-san bowed politely then said, "Sorry for the intrusion, ma'am." Then he stood up straight and continued, "These three kids are Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. Currently, they're under my family's care."

"Such adorable little children!" said my aunt in delight. She each gave them a kiss on the forehead then paused in front of Sawada-san. "Are you a friend of Yuki's or..."

"As I've said, he attends the same school as me," I interrupted before she could finish her question. I'd already foreseen these kinds of situations, and I'm not letting it happen! Mission: prevent auntie from asking awkward questions to Sawada-san (like "Are you her boyfriend? Etc...). And the best way to do that is to keep him away from my aunt as much as possible.

"Anyway Auntie, is it alright if I order some drinks for Sawada-san and the kids? They did accompany us to come here, and the least I could do was to repay them with some refreshments."

"No need to ask me that!" she said happily as she let Shiro-chan down. "You kids go find a place to sit and I'll bring over some snacks." She patted my back softly, urging me to go ahead.

"We'll have free snacks? Yey!" Lambo rejoiced as he bounced up and down. "Auntie is the best – erm..." he paused for a while. "No, Maman is the best. So you can be the second best, Auntie!" he declared as he held onto my aunt's dress.

"Thank you, Lambo-chan," Auntie pats Lambo-chan on his head while laughing gently.

"Auntie, we'll help you prepare the food," suggested I-pin-chan.

In the end, the kids went with her inside the kitchen. Sawada-san and I decided to take a seat just at the corner of the store.

"I can't imagine how you manage to take care of three kids, especially Lambo-chan – he's so energetic," I told him.

Sawada-san smiled embarrassingly then said, "Actually, it was my mom who's taking care of them. Sometimes I just take them out for a walk whenever they cause too much trouble at home."

"Really?"

"It's been two years since they joined our family. You wouldn't believe how much one kid could cause a ruckus! At first the neighbors would come over to complain about the noise coming from our house. But as time goes by, they decided to just give up on it."

"When you say 'one kid', do you mean Lambo-chan?"

"You could tell? Well, yes. Good thing that now he can be a bit more tolerable after two years of being annoying."

"Then what about I-pin-chan?" I asked, leaning on the table.

"Ah! I-pin is a good kid. I even appreciate her staying in our house since she would help mom with chores and even look after Lambo. Fuuta, too! He's really kind and acts as an older brother for the two. That reminds me, the reason why we ended up here in east Namimori was because the three of them were playing tag, and Lambo decided to run across the city so as to not be 'it'."

Sawada-san sighed then continued, "We went out to search for him. Honestly, we just managed to find him when we met you across the street earlier."

"Then luckily you found him before the sun sets! You should teach Lambo-chan not to run away like that, since it's dangerous for a kid to wonder off alone."

"Yea, you're right," said Sawada-san while rubbing the back of his head. I smiled at him. Secretly, I wondered why I kept on smiling when I'm with him. While thinking for an answer, I noticed that Sawada-san was looking at me with serious eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

The brunette must have not realized that he's looking at me so intently. He blinked away his gaze then said, "I-I was just thinking..." He paused, while glancing at me hesitantly. "On that night – I haven't apologized to you properly for what happened."

He turned to look at me, his eyes directly staring at my own. I felt flustered under his gaze but still managed to keep the eye contact as I found myself drawn in by those golden brown orbs. The look in his eyes was just like the ones he had on the night he saved me falling from the building.

"Minamoto-san," I blushed when he said my name. I looked at him unblinkingly. He bowed down from his sit and said, "Please forgive me for involving you that night. When I heard from Gokudera-san that you were taken, I panicked and dread that we might not make it in time to save you. As I rushed out to look for you, I kept blaming myself for involving a stranger in my personal affairs. I mean, I didn't even know who you were back then." His voice broke as if he was about to cry. I saw him clench his fists tighter.

"When I saw you falling from the building, I thought that... I was too late. I can feel the blood drain out of my body as I forced my self to reach you faster. But when I caught you, I felt your body's warmth and then you..." He looked again to my eyes, "...opened your eyes."

Then he turned his head down, "I know that I didn't have the right to talk to you after what happened. But a few days later, you would come to our room and you didn't mind to eat lunch with us even if you're just joining us because of Haru and Kyoko-chan. Then you would engage yourself in a conversation with me and I would start to think that it'd be great if we were friends. Though I felt happy thinking about it, I can feel the guilt of almost having you killed weigh heavier."

"So..." he paused as he wiped the tears forming in his eyes, "I'm really sorry, Minamoto-san."

At first I just stared at him as he wipes his tears away. Aside from the things he said, I have no idea what to do when a guy cries in front of me. I felt uncomfortable as the people around us began to stare. I realized that Auntie would soon come out of the kitchen with the snacks which means I have to put an end to this before she arrives.

I reached out a hand to Sawada-san and patted him gently on his head. It felt awkward but I continued to brush his hair nevertheless.

"I really don't know what to say," I said to him softly. "And I have no idea how to comfort a crying guy."

I paused and saw him blush under his bangs.

"But if hugging you right now would make you realize that I no longer care about whatever happened that night, then I'd hug you tightly."

Sawada-san looked up, his eyes a bit red from him rubbing them. I smiled at him then continued, "I'd even give you a squeeze just to say that I've already thought of you as a friend. I just didn't want to admit it out loud – afraid that you didn't think the same."

Sawada-san slowly gave me a smile then more tears formed in his eyes. He rubbed them away quickly and I heard him sob from under his arm.

I stood from my sit then walked over to him. I hesitated a bit then I wrapped my arms around him. He flinched from surprise and I felt myself burn from embarrassment.

What the hell am I doing? Why the hell did I hug Sawada-san (and in my aunt's cafe no less!)?

I started to panic as I think of a way how to fix my stupidity. My original plan was to comfort Sawada-san – it'll be rude if I suddenly push him away while he takes comfort on my shoulders. I wonder when it'll be alright to break up...

"Ahem!" I heard a voice behind me.

Both Sawada-san and I literally jumped away from each other. Heck, we even had our arms shot up.

"Hear are the snacks," my aunt said, while giving us a look that felt like melting my insides. She placed down the tray with two cups of tea and a plate full of biscuits on the table.

"Ah, right. Thank you auntie," I said, avoiding her eyes.

Sawada-san took a sip from the cup. "Wow! This is first rate tea," he complimented with a laugh that simply showed his nervousness.

"Thank you, Sawada-kun," said Auntie with each word as cold as ice.

I can feel aunt's pressure for an explanation, but there's no way I can tell her that Sawada-san was apologizing to me for being held hostage. As a stroke of luck, Lambo-chan and the others noisily rushed to our side.

"Auntie! Come look! We finished decorating the cake just like you told us. Hurry and see our masterpiece!" Lambo demanded as he pulled the sleeves from Aunt's dress.

"We also finished placing the clean cups back to the cupboards!" said I-pin happily.

"My, my. You kids are so energetic," Aunt gave us another look then turned, "Okay then, let's see what you did."

"Auntie, I just ranked your cafe. And it placed third most visited cafe in Namimori," informed Fuuta as he walked by her side.

"Yes, yes," said Auntie lastly before they disappeared behind the kitchen door.

And then, it's just me and Sawada-san again...

* * *

><p>"Then it's alright if I call you Yuki-san?" Sawada-san asked as we were about to leave on our seperate way.<p>

"Sure! Then I'd call you Tsuna-san."

We both laughed at our new way of addressing each other.

"Well, see you tomorrow then. Be careful on your way home," said Sawada-san. The three kids rushed to my sides. I bent down to give them a hug.

"Yuki-chan, you should come to our house! Maman's cooking is very delicious," Lambo-chan said.

"Let's play again next time, Shiro-chan," Fuuta-chan told my cousin as he pulled him to a hug. It seems like they've become friends.

"You guys better get going. Your mom might get worried," I hugged them tightly and saw Tsuna-san smiling down at us. I stood up straight then held out my hand.

"Take care, Tsuna-san."

He took my hand then bid Shiro-chan and me goodbye. As they disappeared through the corner of the street, I turned and said to the kid beside me, "C'mon Shiro-chan. Let's go home." He held my hand tightly then followed my lead.

A few minutes later, we came across the construction site of Hilton-Astor Hotel. I told my cousin to stick close to me just to be safe. We were already halfway through the site when I heard the siren cry across the block.

That must mean the shift is over, or maybe break time? I check my wrist watch and saw that it was already seven in the evening. I panicked since I still have to prepare dinner for Shiro-chan and his mom.

I looked down at Shiro-chan then said, "We better hurry, I still have to cook dinner for you." And while I was looking at the kid, I didn't notice that a man was in front of me. Inevitably, I bumped into him.

I tried to apologize immediately but I was taken aback when I heard the man's voice.

"Watch where you're going, damn it!"

I looked up and my attention was caught by the silver flocks of hair.

"Gokudera-san?"

I stood there gaping at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Whew~**

**THAT was a loooong chapter.**

**I hope it didn't turn out boring. I realized that making a fanfic for KHR is a lot of work. I mean, I have to juggle a lot of casts. But still, it's fun using Akira Amano's unique characters. ^^**

**Anyway, I could say that this chapter is greatly influenced by Renaerys (id: 1275372). I tell you, she's a great author! Not to mention that she's really considerate of her readers (I admire you *heart*). You should check out her works.**

**BTW, I'd like to thank those people who included my work in their favourite list.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I'll work harder for you guys. :"D**

**Look forward for the next chapter, guys!**

**Read and Review, please~**


End file.
